1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information storage and searching systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for correlating the topicality and popularity of multiple stored documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing information searching systems use search queries to search through aggregated data to retrieve specific information that corresponds to the received search queries. Such information searching systems may search information stored locally, or in distributed locations. The World Wide Web (“web”) is one example of information stored in distributed locations. The web contains a vast amount of information and locating a desired portion of that information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web, and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching, are growing rapidly.
Search engines attempt to return hyperlinks to web documents in which a user is interested. Generally, search engines base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) entered by the user. The goal of the search engine is to provide links to high quality, relevant results to the user based on the search query. Typically, the search engine accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web documents. Web documents that contain the user's search terms are “hits” and are returned to the user. The search engine oftentimes ranks the documents using a ranking function based on the documents' perceived relevance to the user's search terms.